No es suficiente
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Dégel accede a una petición que da a pie a un ciclo de preguntas con reveladoras respuestas.


Acá vengo a joder de nuevo. En la ocasión, me permití hacer este tontico One-Shot y dedicárselo a mi nena en su cumpleaños.

 **Daena Fuegoscuro,** esto es para ti. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Fandom Insano:** Tabla de temas musicales

 **Promt:** 021\. Déjate convencer

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas no es de mi propiedad y agradezcan eso(?) Lo único que me pertenece es la redacción de esta breve historia.

* * *

 **No es suficiente**

 **By Zahaki**

Una vez más, sin embargo era diferente.

Dégel en ese momento no se sentía en la capacidad identificar la causa de la ansiedad a la que estaba siendo sometido desde hacía varias horas, llevándose consigo cualquier rastro de sueño que pudo haber tenido.

Todo había comenzado con una petición, en apariencia inocente. Posiblemente, la naturaleza de la misma sí estaba impregnada de inocencia y él junto a sus pensamientos se habían encargado de corromperla con teorías e hipótesis desconfiadas a causa de la procedencia.

"No es suficiente…" había repetido Kardia varias veces con voz desfallecida, y antes de que tan siquiera pudiera darle un orden a sus pensamientos para proponer algo más satisfactorio para el escorpiano, había decidido complacer el absurdo capricho uniéndose a él bajo las sábanas.

Para el momento, Kardia parecía dormir profundamente en respuesta al cansancio que las febriles convulsiones habían provocado en su cuerpo. De la conocida enfermedad, tan sólo quedaba un rastro de sudor que la temperatura del cuerpo acuariano había transformado en una película brillantina sobre las facciones abatidas.

 _¿Qué no es suficiente?_ Se preguntó varias veces el representante de Acuario sin poder encontrar una respuesta que le dejara satisfecho y llenara los vacíos que los discursos rebuscados no se disponían ante él como el conocimiento que hallaba en sus libros.

Una respuesta que contrariamente a lo que siempre ocurría, no generara nuevas y más complejas dudas.

Bien sabía que dirigiendo su helado cosmos a las zonas adecuadas, la fiebre terminaría remitiendo tarde o temprano. Era inverosímil que tan siquiera calificara su proceder de insuficiente habiendo repetido el proceso numerosas veces a costa de su propio sueño y energías, aun cuando éstas le fallasen tras largas horas de emisión de frío. El dilema de la ocasión no era otro más que Kardia, quien había sido contundente al momento de rechazar el usual método, insistiendo que necesitaba más que el aura fría para mitigar el fuego que ardía en su organismo.

Y de nuevo, Dégel repitió una letanía en su cabeza que rezaba una vez más firme que la anterior que aquel como tantos otros argumentos era inválido.

Si es que algún discurso de Kardia tuvo sentido alguna vez…

Dégel imputaba su falta de entereza al cansancio que la larga misión había arrojado en él. De cualquier modo, no era como si hubiera estado en sus planes atender la enfermedad de Kardia y mucho menos entablar una discusión de la que no obtendría más que un disgusto mayor a su debilidad física. Y por tal motivo, se repitió empecinado, accedió a la insistente petición y refugió al débil griego en un abrazo al que se aferró como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Sabía que ya no era necesario mantener las gélidas temperaturas para controlar el calor que expedía el cuerpo de Kardia. Hacía un buen rato que su presencia era innecesaria para preservar la vida del escorpiano, pero su cuerpo no había podido moverse desde que éste había encontrado una posición cómoda –e imposible-para dormir. Tampoco había sido difícil ignorar el molesto cosquilleo de su hombro adormecido por el peso de la cabeza de su compañero aún apoyada en él, la respiración pausada que se deslizaba por su pecho y la extraña fuerza con la que el brazo se sujetaba a su cintura haciéndole desistir de cualquier pensamiento de fuga.

Eso tenía una postura irrelevante frente a la revolución de sus pensamientos.

Intentó nuevamente escurrir una pierna fuera de la cama para incorporarse, y lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido inconforme por parte de Kardia, quien procedió a reafirmar el agarre pasando una pierna sobre la suya mientras le halaba de nuevo hacia el centro del lecho. Al ser víctima de tal obstinación, Dégel comenzaba a experimentar una creciente irritación frente a la terquedad de su compañero.

—Kardia…—llamó suavemente, en un considerado intento de que su voz no fuese demasiado perturbadora al sueño reparador que estaba seguro que el enfermo necesitaba—ya estás mejor, tengo que irme.

Dégel no pudo ver la expresión de su homólogo, pero una tensión en la piel que hacía contacto con el rostro del griego advirtió que el ceño de éste se había fruncido. Un resoplido insonoro creó un vaho que se dispersó de inmediato frente a sí. No había creído posible que estuviera despierto después de semejante episodio, pero ahora se vio obligado a reservarse el derecho a las dudas mientras hacía nota mental de no volver a dejarse sugestionar por la condición del otro.

—No es suficiente…—respondió con una voz que no admitía réplica a pesar de que un evidente cansancio opacaba la inexpugnable afirmación.

El francés estaba seguro que era _más_ que suficiente, pero por algún motivo no tuvo la energía para quitarse a Kardia de encima y arrastrarse lejos del contacto dudosamente indeseado. La idea de simplemente encerrarse en su templo con las incertidumbres aleteando y robándole el sueño le parecía tan poco provechosa como intentar hacer entrar en razón a su compañero.

El techo del templo de Escorpio danzaba frente a él adquiriendo formas abstractas en su cabeza hasta tomar figuras vagamente familiares que le entretuvieron en un letargo silencioso e inquieto que le permitió ignorar los gruesos dedos que trazaban superficiales círculos en sus costados, el aroma que sentía a Kardia robar de su cuerpo cada vez que respiraba pegando la nariz a su pecho y la cercanía que le había arrebatado el usual frío de su piel.

¿Qué no era suficiente? ¿El frío? ¿El contacto?

 _¿Él?_

La respuesta le golpeó más fuerte que un rayo cayéndole encima. Era la respuesta que deliberadamente había estado ignorado a pesar de que había hecho luminosos faroles intentando ganar su atención desde hacía un tiempo. Fue una revelación que se plantó en su cabeza con impetuosa fuerza, develando la verdadera forma de una realidad intangible, pero certera que hizo que su corazón comenzara un estrepitoso galope contra su pecho. Pasó saliva, y por su faringe se arrastró la poca respiración que a fuerza había conservado y ahora se escapaba dejándole indefenso, en un estado de aturdimiento que le fue imposible disimular la estupefacción.

Ahogado en las emociones que le estaba costando asimilar, los episodios de reveladoras convivencias se iban presentando uno tras otro, cacheteándole y obligándole a mirar escena por escena hasta que el convencimiento se instalara en él. Pudo observar con la lentitud y la impotencia del acusado que perdió el derecho a apelar, las imágenes que se presentaban tomando la forma de las pruebas de su crimen de incredulidad. Desde cálidas sonrisas, frases con tintes burlescos sin llegar a serlo del todo, peticiones absurdas, quejas intransigentes, inexplicables elevaciones del cosmos protegido por Antares. Para Dégel, cada recuerdo cobraba un abrumador significado. Le avivaba y aquejaba embutiéndole en una sensación más potente que la anterior, haciéndole sentirse aturdido y arrollado. Expuesto.

Siempre se había quejado de que Kardia era impulsivo y saltaba a los brazos muerte. Fe daba el resto de los Caballeros Dorados de que era el más necio, pero ahora envuelto en semejante epifanía, no podía evitar preguntarse si incluso él no lo era aún más al negarse a lo evidente.

Suficiente…

Suficiente tenía con obligarse a enfocar la mirada en un tomo que no entendería a la primera lectura en aquellas ocasiones en las que algún comentario de Kardia deambulaba por su cabeza, despojándole de cualquier signo de inteligencia. Suficiente tenía con inventar excusas que perderían credibilidad al momento siguiente, cuando las respuestas de su ser derribaran sus argumentos como un frágil castillo de naipes. Suficiente tenía con enterrar las uñas en sus palmas para reprimir el impulso de acariciar esa piel y comprobar su temperatura.

Era suficiente de mentirse a sí mismo…

Salió de su sopor al momento que sintió a Kardia apretar el abrazo en torno a su cintura, provocando que un suspiro involuntario abandonara sus labios en clara muestra de rendición.

Ahora entendía lo que no era suficiente ni para Kardia y mucho menos para él.

Abandonando la diatriba mental, acalló cualquier murmullo de sus pensamientos, permitiéndole a su piel hablar y decidir. Los dedos se internaron en la cabellera azulada, removiéndolos hasta que una masa aguamarina y suave quedó frente a su rostro. Rendido a las necesidades que vigorosas propulsaban acciones impensadas minutos atrás, hundió la nariz en las hebras cerúleas, llenándose del dulce olor a manzana que identificaba al representante de Escorpio. Dégel dejó que la finura de su cuerpo, ahora liberado de la anterior tensión, se moldeara al del otro como si fuesen hechos a medida, y experimentó una sensación de embriaguez acalorada que se apoderaba de él como una panacea que brindaba un sempiterno sosiego, sosiego que erradicaba las inquietudes.

No sabía cuánto duraría la calma que aquella verdad aceptada le brindaba, tal vez por un día, tal vez hasta que su constelación se apagara; pero sabía que por ahora con eso sería suficiente.

Fue el turno de Kardia suspirar, felizmente aletargado por la nariz que nadaba entre sus cabellos y los fríos labios que abrigaban su frente mejor que cualquier hálito friolento e impersonal. Si su compañero logró comprender sus necesidades o no, con eso se daba por satisfecho el escorpiano de momento.

— ¿Es suficiente?—preguntó Dégel en un tono arrullador que removió de nueva cuenta sus emociones.

Kardia sonrió complacido antes de elevar la cara y observar con expresión risueña el rostro que por primera vez se mostraba ante él desprovisto de fingida indiferencia.

—Nunca será suficiente de ti.

* * *

Creo que no tengo excusas por haberme puesto a escribir algo tan tonto y sin argumento. Venía del trabajo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y en algo que envolviera un Minos/Manigoldo x Albafica y luego dije: contrólate y escribe algo menos estúpido...

Hasta la próxima ;D


End file.
